My Son
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Single mom struggling, trying to find her forever love, but doesn't want him to have the burden of raising a child that isn't his…but his brothers. A LOT better than the summary, I swear. I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Diaries!**

 **Summary: Single mom struggling, trying to find her forever love, but doesn't want him to have the burden of raising a child that isn't his…but his brothers. A LOT better than the summary, I swear. I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries!**

 **Elena's POV**

I was putting my baby boy only 7 years old on a plane to see his father. I hate doing this…but I had no choice judge's orders. "Take care of him Care." I said to my best friend

"Mommy I'll be fine." Josh told me

"Yeah mommy we'll be fine." Caroline joked with me "it's one week 'Lena. We will be back before you know it."

"I love you mommy." Josh kissed me "Have fun with daddy." I hardly got the word out

"Okay mommy. I love you." He smiled boarding the plane with Caroline at his side.

I watched the plane take off and sat there for 20 minutes missing my baby. My phone began to ring and I figured it was time to leave. "Hello?" I answered wiping my tears

"Hey Elena." It was Damon

"Hi…" I whispered as I got in my car

"Josh left today? I'm sorry I should've remembered…I had a meeting with my publisher…I'm so stupid Elena."

"Damon, don't worry about it." I said choking back sobs. This was a monthly thing and it was hard every time. Stefan didn't deserve to see his son, not after what he did to me…to us. He hit us…abused us, 'turned his life around' and somehow convinced the judge to have partial custody. He left us for some girl he expects Josh to call her mom; I told him he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do. I hated this arrangement. It wasn't fair. "Damon do you have plans tonight?"

"Yep, I am cooking dinner for a beautiful woman in her house, while her son is off in Virginia." I could hear his smirk through the phone. "I love you Elena, get home I've got dinner started."

"I'll be there soon." I smiled hanging up

I pulled into the driveway to see Damon's car in its usual spot. I walked in the house and the smell of food took me right to the kitchen. "Hey kitten." He smirked

"Damon…" I smiled going into his open arms

"Hey, it'll be okay. He'll be back before you know it." He kissed my head

"You know we shouldn't be doing this…" I whispered

"I know…but Josh isn't here…and I love you." He kissed my lips

"I love you Damon, but isn't the fact your brother is the father of my child wrong?" I questioned

"Our family is screwed up. Face that fact. The sooner the better we are."

"Damon…"

"Elena. Why can't we just move back there? It'll be easier for Josh, and for you."

"I don't know if I can go back to that house Damon. After what he did to me." I shuttered

"Then we can move into mine."

"Josh will question it. He's too smart for me."

Just then the phone rang. It was Josh. "Hey baby."

"Mommy…" he cried into the phone "I want to come home. Daddy hit me." He was sobbing

"Shh, Baby, where's Aunt Caroline."

"She and daddy are kissing on the couch; I don't want to be here…my head hurts."

"Baby I will be there as soon as I can be. Call Bonnie okay. Call her and ask her to bring Matty okay?"

"Mhmm. I love you mommy." He blew kisses

"Damon. We have to go. Now." I looked him in the eyes "I have to get to my son."

"What happened?" he asked pulling me close as I cried

"He said Stefan hit him and he and Caroline are making out on the couch…I'm scared for him Damon. I want him here in my arms…in our arms. He feels safe knowing you're around Damon. I do too…you only saved my life numerous times."

"Come on. I'll make some calls we will be in Mystic Falls before sunrise." Damon grabbed his phone and I grabbed us some clothes. Damon did have clothes here…for the weeks Josh was away.

 **Stefan's POV**

"Care, why do we have to go out for dinner?" I sighed

"Because you know what the court said. You have to feed the kid besides the judge lives in this town, works in this town, and above all eats here every week."

"Fine. You're sure we can't leave the kid here?" I mumbled

"He's your son. He'll be no different than when our baby comes into the world." She smiled

"At least I want this one." I rubbed her belly

"Auntie Care?" Josh called

"Get ready for dinner kid. We are going out." I yelled

There was no answer. "Did you hear me?" I yelled louder

"Yes, sir." He cried

 **Damon's POV**

We were on my publishers private jet headed to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I haven't been there since Josh called me crying; because Stefan almost killed Elena…he was only 5 at the time.

"What if something bad already happened?" Elena looked at me tears in her tired eyes

"Josh called you. We know he's okay. He's scared baby."

"How could Caroline do this to me? She…she used me and Josh." She laid her head on my shoulder

"Try and sleep my Love." I wrapped my arms around her

Soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep. "Can we get you anything Mr. Salvatore?"

"Water please." I told the flight attendant

"Absolutely we should be landing in the next 2 hours."

"Perfect. Thank you."

 **Elena's POV  
** I woke up just as we landed. I hurried off the plane we grabbed our overnight bags and rented a car to go to the old Salvatore boarding house where Stefan now resided.

"Is Josh okay?" I asked Damon

"He will be Kitten." he held my hand

Once at the boarding house I quickly went inside using the key I still had. Legally I was allowed in because my son lived in the house.

"JOSH!" I called

"Josh!" I heard Damon call

I raced up to his room. I looked inside. There was a paper on his bed. In 3 words I was out of the house.

 _At the Grill._

 _-J_

Damon raced me to the grill. I saw Josh sitting helplessly at a table while Stefan and Caroline were off dancing. "Baby." I whispered

"Momma!" He cried coming into my arms "Elena…" Stefan said waltzing over to us

"It's my week." He growled

"Baby let me see where he hit you." I said

He pulled His shirt up and I saw the palm shaped bruise already formed. "Damon, take Josh to the car." I told my boyfriend, secret boyfriend.

"No. I'm not leaving you." He told me flagging sheriff Liz over

"Damon. Good to see you." She smiled

"I thought it was Stefan's week with Josh."

"He hit my son Liz. Look at this. I showed her Josh's back. "Stefan?" She asked looking at him

He took off to the door. Liz ran after him and tackled him to the ground cuffing him.

 **Damon's POV**

We sat in silence waiting to enter the judge's chambers. Josh sat on Elena's lap crying; she tried to sooth him, but he was afraid to see Stefan. "Hey Josh come here."

"Un-uncle Damon...I-I'm scared…" Josh told him

"I know bud, but as soon as this is over, you and mom and I are all going home. Then if all goes right we won't ever have to come back here unless we want too."

"It's kind of nice to be home…" Elena admitted once Josh was focused on the toys in his backpack

"I thought you despised this place?"

"I did...but it was such a great place to grow up…but there are too many memories here. I just want to move somewhere and get a fresh start; me and josh...I wouldn't ask you to pick up your life and come with us…"

"I would move mountains to be with you Elena." I whispered

"Would you pick your whole life up and just move?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Then let's do it. I can work from anywhere in the world."

"Let's do it." she smiled

"I love you Damon…" she whispered as we walked into the judge's chambers

Stefan sat there, Handcuffed with an angry expression on his face. "You slut! Sleeping with my brother? While raising MY son!" he screamed at me

"Mr. Salvatore!" Judge Rivers scolded

He quieted.

We went through the proceedings with custody and then were told the trial date. The following Monday…

We walked out of there, feeling better than when we went in. Elena was of course awarded sole-custody, with no visitation.

"Hey Josh, want some ice cream?" I asked my nephew

"Really Uncle Damon? Before lunch?" Josh looked wearily at his tired mother

"Really." She confirmed. She was tired; she hadn't been sleeping well since Josh called that night. She just watched him sleep. You could see it aging her beyond her 26 years. "Elena, you need to go rest. I have him. Don't worry." I whispered to her

"Damon...what if…" she started to say but I put a finger to her lips

"He's in jail. He can't and won't hurt you anymore." I put my arm around her to comfort her

She sighed giving in. I took her to my house leaving her there to sleep. Josh and I went off to get ice cream and lunch...and in that order.

The smile on this little boy's face is priceless; I don't know how my brother could have strayed so far. He wasn't always abusive...in the beginning of Stefan and Elena's relationship, he was the perfect boyfriend, and they were completely in love, as was I...with her. When she got pregnant it started with harsh words. Then a small shove, then hits. After Josh was born, he would cry and Stefan would get mad. Elena protected Josh at all costs; just about cost her life.

"Uncle Damon?" Josh pulled me from my thoughts

"Yeah." I responded

"You are my daddy's brother...so why don't you hit us?" he asked

"Josh...Just because Stefan and I are brothers doesn't mean we are alike...I will never hit you or your mom. Can I tell you a secret?"

"'Course." he munched on his food

"When I was a boy...my dad hit me too, and it was a daily thing. I remember every time he hit me…" I told this boy whom I loved so so much

"Oh." he said "I'm sorry Uncle Damon."

"It's okay, because just like your daddy, he got what he deserved." I told him remembering coming home to the house in flames. The police believed I was involved in burning the house down but the truth was my father left the stove on and drank himself to sleep, alcohol on the stove. I was sent to jail for 2 years.

"Uncle Damon?" Josh grabbed my attention again

"Yeah buddy?"

"What if I don't want him to be my daddy anymore?" he asked me. Thankfully my phone rang signaling Elena calling me

"Hang on Bud, that's momma." I told him

"Hey Lena." I greeted her

"Hi." she sounded much better

"How was your nap?"

"Wonderful, thank you. How was ice cream and lunch?" you could hear the smile in her voice

"It was good, Josh has lots of questions...I'm gonna need help explaining some of them to him." I told her keeping my voice low

"He's a smart kid...I knew he would have, well meet me in 10 minutes at the falls?" she asked

"Of course." I told her

"Love you." she smiled

"You too." I said

 **Elena's POV**

I saw that old blue Camaro pull up at the falls and my boys get out. Josh was wearing that leather jacket that Damon bought him for his birthday. Josh's dark black hair was styled just as Damon's was. I still don't know where he got his black hair from; neither me nor Stefan had it. It was a weird occurrence since Damon has it; I think it may just be in the Salvatore genes.

He looked like a mini Damon as they walked up to me. "Hey boys. Got a hot date?" I asked them

"Mom, that's gross."

"Good, keep it that way." I kissed my sons head

"Geez Mom, the hair." he huffed

"No more alone time with Uncle Damon." I rolled my eyes at them

"Momma, Uncle Damon said I should wait to ask you this question." Josh started

I looked up at Damon who looked away. "Go ahead Josh."

"What if I don't want my daddy...to be my daddy anymore?" I sucked in a tight breath

"Well baby, come here." he came to me and sat down next to me on the blanket

"You're daddy, doesn't have to be your daddy…but your father, will always be your father. Stefan will always be your father, but he won't ever be your dad again…not unless you want him to be." I carefully explained

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked me

"Anytime." I smiled at my son

He leaned close to my ear. "I want Uncle Damon to be my daddy."

I didn't know what to say…I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that…I can't ask that of him though. He's the kind of guy that goes where the wind takes him; he picks up and leaves for months at a time. He's a party guy; at least he was in high school. I looked over at Damon; he was waiting against his car. Raven black hair, Icy blue eyes that see right into your soul, leather jacket and dark jeans…he'd never want to be a father…a dad.

 **A/N: Tell me what y'all think. Please be nice, I am not the greatest Vampire Diaries Fanfic writer. I am a better reader of it, but this idea has been toying with me for a while and I really hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my son giggling. I looked over at Damon who was fast asleep; I peeked over keeping one eye closed to see Josh walking in with a can of whipped cream. I pretended to be asleep as he snuck around our bed and put whipped cream in Damon's hand. He grabbed a craft feather and proceeded to tickle Damon's nose. What you expected to happen didn't. Damon reached his hand up and smashed it right on Josh's face.

"Mommy…" Josh whined "Why are you in Damon's room?" he then asked

"Because mommy and Damon were up late talking and I guess we fell asleep." I lied

"Are you sure momma?" he asked eyeing me carefully

"Yes, baby, why don't you go shower and get ready and momma will do the same so I can go start breakfast." I told him

Once the door shut behind him, Damon and I both sighed with relief. "Note to self, lock the door next time." I shoved Damon in the shoulder

"Hey at least you put your tank top back on last night." He winked at me as I wrapped the sheet around my body covering the bottom half of me.

"You need to watch yourself Mr. Salvatore." I warned

"Ms. Gilbert, why waste hot water…" he smirked pulling me into his bathroom.

"Josh is in the next room!" I scolded him

"I can be quiet…can you?" he smirked at me

 **Damon's POV  
** Our time in Mystic Fall's was at an end. I was sad; because this means Elena and Josh would go back to the normal routine and I would…just fade out of the picture. "Are you ready Uncle Damon?" Josh asked me smiling

"Of course Josh, where's Elena?" I asked him

"I don't know, she told me she was going for a walk this morning in a note. I thought she just went to your room to shower." He said worry creeping into his features

"I'll call her." I told him trying to remain calm but memories from 2 years ago kept flashing into my brain.

 **2 Years ago**

 _"_ _Un…Uncle Damon?" I heard a small voice_

 _"_ _Josh? Buddy what's wrong?" My heartbeat quickened_

 _"_ _Momma…she won't wake up!" he cried_

 _"_ _Josh, tell me what happened." I said racing to my car. I lived in Atlanta at the time so I was racing to Mystic Falls._

 _"_ _Daddy…he…he was mad at me. Momma protected me…he pushed her down the stairs Uncle Damon." He cried_

 _My breath hitched in my throat…not waking up…pushed down the stairs… "Josh, did you call an ambulance?" I asked him carefully_

 _"_ _Daddy said he'd do the same to me if I did." He cried_

 _"_ _Okay, stay calm and don't leave your momma I will be there as soon as I can."_

 _That's when I called Bonnie._

 **Present**

The sound of the door opening pulled me from my memoires. "Mommy!" Josh ran into her arms

I sighed with relief putting my phone back in my pocket. I saw her face and knew something was wrong, in an attempt not to worry Josh I smiled and told her we were about to send a search party after her, lighting the mood. "Josh baby, go get your stuff and Uncle Damon and I will load the car." Elena smiled at her son

"Okay." He skipped away

"What's wrong?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend

"Stefan…he…"her voice broke "He and Caroline have a son…he's 5…and she's pregnant…"

"Elena…" I started

"What was wrong with me Damon? With us? I loved him…I gave him everything…" she sobbed

"Elena…he's not worth this, don't cry over him." I tried to tell her pulling her into my embrace

"I just don't understand…why didn't he just leave me instead of use me for so long…and why didn't I know about Caroline…am I that stupid?"

"No, you're not stupid Elena. How'd you even find out?"

"Caroline is being arrested for being an accessory and her's asked that I take…" she stopped

"You can't do that Elena, Liz can take him."

"I can't look at him every day Damon...knowing…I just I can't…it's not his fault I know that, but the reminder?"

"Isn't that the same with Josh though?" I asked

"Damon, have you ever looked at him? He's a mini copy of you…I…" she stopped as Josh rounded the corner. "Ready momma!" he smiled

"Good buddy." I smiled

 **Later that day.**

Josh had fallen asleep about an hour into the drive. "Lena…" I said carefully

"Yeah?" she looked away from her journal

"What were you going to say before Josh walked in on us earlier?" I asked reaching for her free hand

"Nothing…it wasn't important." She quickly told me

"Everything you say is important." I reminded her

We sat in silence while she thought of the words to say. "Damon…have you ever…ever thought maybe Josh isn't Stefan's son?" Her voice just above a whisper

My breath hitched in my throat. Of course I'd wondered that…

"Elena…" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…" she whispered

"Lena…I've thought about that night time and time again…wondering what made you chose Stefan even after what happened between us…when you announced you're pregnancy, I brushed it off because…" I felt tears stinging at my eyes

"What Damon?" she asked looking over at me

"I've been told I can't have children Elena…" I focused on the road afraid of her reaction

"But Damon…" she started "He looks just like you…the timeline adds up perfectly, how it can be a coincidence?" she said looking back at the perfect sleeping child

"I don't know, but he can't be mine Elena…" I whispered feeling heartbroken

"Damon…he looks nothing like Stefan…You are the only two I've ever been with…" she pleaded with me

"Elena, if we even pursue this and we are wrong we will all be heartbroken…he can't be mine. Katherine and I tried to have a baby and it didn't work for us. I was told it would never happen."

"Katherine? From my high school?" She asked

"Yes."

"She was always a liar Damon. She just wanted to get you into bed; she'd say anything to get what she wants." She looked at me with her big doe brown eyes

"Elena…if you really _really_ want to have me tested…then I will...but don't be disappointed when I'm not his father."

"Damon…you're saying there's 100%, nothing in you that connects with him on that level?"

I thought on it…

 **Josh 1 Week Old**

 _"_ _Damon! He just won't stop crying!" Stefan complained not even trying to sooth his son. Elena was at the store getting diapers._

 _Stefan was getting agitated and I didn't know what would happen if I didn't intervene. "I'll take him." I sighed_

 _I picked Josh out of his cradle and his cries stopped as soon as his brown eyes met my blue eyes. He reached his hand towards my face and a gummy smile across his lips._

 _"_ _How did you do that?" Stefan asked me_

 _"_ _I just picked him up Stefan, I didn't do anything…" I told him_

 _"_ _Get out and don't come back. You think I don't know about you and Elena? You're wrong. Josh is MY son. He will always be mine don't even think about telling Elena about this." He forcefully took Josh from me and put him down in the bassinet_

 _"_ _Stefan…I didn't know." I told him_

 _"_ _Now you do. He's not my son, get out." Stefan seethed_

 _"_ _But…he's my son Stefan; I can't leave him…especially not with you." I stood my ground_

 _"_ _Leave or I will kill him and Elena in a heartbeat…"_

 _I quickly got in my car and drove as far as I could away from Mystic Falls._

 **Present**

"Damon? Did I lose you?" Elena giggled

"Elena…I'm a liar." I sighed

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I lied about the whole Katherine thing…" I whispered

"You're just scared to find out…you're afraid of the results; aren't you?" she asked

"I know them Elena…" I pulled the car into a gas station and hung my head

I turned to face her…she was confused. "What do you mean you know them?" she asked "Even I don't know them Damon."

"Check the glove box." I whispered

She pulled out an envelope addressed to me, from Stefan.

 **Elena's POV**

 **** _Brother,_

 _Smart choice leaving; I wanted to be 100% sure about this whole…ordeal. I had him tested, he's my nephew. Josh is not my son, he is yours. Understand one thing brother, he and Elena are safe if you stay away, the closer you get the more I put them through. They will always be mine Damon. Don't make me regret this._

 _Stefan_

Attached to the letter was the paternity test results…dated when Josh was one month old.

I opened the car door and got out. I needed air. "Elena where are you going?" Damon said stepping out of the car carefully shutting the door to not wake our son… huh…our son.

"How could you keep this to yourself?" I screamed at him tears rolling down my face

"Elena…he was going to-"I cut him off

"Two years Damon! 2 Years we've been together without Stefan around!"

"He was always just around the corner Elena. I'm sorry…" he tried to come near me

"No, don't." I said seething "You knew?" I cried

"Elena…I wanted to tell you, I was going to as soon as we got home. I didn't want you to find out like this. I missed out on so much Elena. Please don't take him from me…don't leave me, please Lena." He begged

"Does Josh have any idea?" I hesitantly asked

"No. I swear…I never said anything to him." He promised me

I scoffed "And Josh said to me just yesterday that he wanted Uncle Damon to be him daddy…" I rolled my eyes

"Please know how sorry I am…" tears rolled down his cheeks

"Damon…" my voice broke as he came over to me

"Elena please…I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to protect you." He told me

"Then why didn't you come sooner…" I sobbed thinking about all the days I spent in pain

"He said he would kill you…"

"And because you weren't there he almost did!" I shoved him away from me "And worst of all he killed our daughter!" I screamed at him

He was taken back at this. "Our daughter?"

"Josh was a twin…" I cried

"Wh-what? The tears welled up in his eyes

 ** _6 years earlier_**

 _"_ _Stefan please!" I begged "Think of the baby, our son or daughter." I cried_

 _"_ _You shouldn't have gone out with Matt today Elena! I warned you and now you have to be punished!" Stefan pulled my hair yanking me in the direction of our room_

 _"_ _Stefan…please the baby." I was 3 months pregnant and hadn't been to the doctor yet I was supposed to go tomorrow._

 _"_ _No! You know better Elena!" he kicked my side_

 _I sobbed. "Undress." He ordered_

 **Present**

I tried my best to shake off the memory. "They told me it was twins…a little boy and girl…they did everything they could…but they managed to save Josh. He was born almost 10 Weeks early." I looked in the car at my miracle baby

Damon fell against the car and began to sob…He rarely cried, I'd only seen him lose it a handful of times; but this is worse than I'd ever seen it. I sat down next to him and allowed myself to shed a few tears for our lost child…I hadn't grieved for her like I should have…but Stefan…he didn't even know about Ava...Ava and Josh Salvatore…

"I named her Ava, Ava Helen Salvatore." I whispered

"Elena…" he sniffed "After my mother?"

"Helena Maria Salvatore, an amazing woman whom I wished I had the opportunity to meet. I met her through the journals."

"We need to get back on the road Elena." He whispered

"We need to talk when we get home." I told him

"I know…" he said opening the door for me

I got in and we continued to drive…Josh snored quietly in the back of the car. Damon and I had a son…

 **A/N: Tension is pretty high for Delena right now. Tell me if you liked this chapter or not…I'm personally a little unsure about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

I tucked my son in his own bed in our small townhouse. We were home, and we were never going back there. We've been home almost a week and Damon and I had yet to talk; we just started back into our routine. He was coming over tonight, I made pie for dessert; apple his favorite. I started the coffee to brew. I heard a key in the door and I knew that meant he was here. I told Josh that we were going to move soon, I told him that we'd finish the year here then we were out of here.

"Hey." The silence of the house was broken

"Hi…" I sighed; I wasn't so much looking forward to this conversation

"Pie?" I offered

"Let's not stall this Elena…" there were bags under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "I'll take the coffee though…" he yawned

"Damon…when's the last time you slept?" I asked worried about him

"I don't know, I'm on a deadline…and I can't sleep with everything going on between us." He sighed

"Damon…" this is all my fault…I thought to myself

"Elena…I'm sorry I never told you…I was so worried for your safety…for Josh's…I didn't think he'd hurt you like he was. I should've called more, checked in. I should've hired a PI, anything to assure your safety…I just loved…love you both so much." He sighed sipping his coffee

"Damon, I should've had him tested myself, I should've left Stefan the minute I found out I was pregnant…Damon I knew…in my heart I knew Josh wasn't Stefan's…" I cried

I heard the floor above us creek, the pitter-patter of feet down the stairs. "Momma?" His small voice said

"Josh baby, why are you up?"

"I had a bad dream…" he whispered curling into my arms as I picked him up

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him

"Daddy…he was doing mean things to you; he wouldn't leave. He hit me. Uncle Damon left us and there was no one to help me." He cried in my lap

"Daddy is never gonna hit you. I promise." I hugged him tight looking at Damon

"Josh?" Damon spoke

"Uncle Damon!" he smiled running over to him

"I want you to know that I'm never going anywhere; I'm here for good." He kissed his head "You want me to tuck you back in?"

"Mhmm." Josh whispered already falling asleep

I watched as Damon carried our son upstairs. Guilt creep into my heart as I thought about all the years I let him miss because I was too afraid of Stefan, his first words, steps, everything…

"Lena?" he whispered

I didn't realize I was crying until then as he wiped my tears. "What's wrong?"

"I let you miss everything…" I whispered

"Lena, I'm at fault too." He told me

"I should've left him…"

 **Damon's POV**

I woke up to the sun streaming through the living room window. I looked around; Elena had fallen asleep on me last night. I think we are going to be okay, we talked until 4 in the morning, we talked about Josh, and his sister that he'll never meet, but about future siblings we might have…we talked about how to tell Josh, we talked like we used to.

 **8 Years Ago:**

 _"So…" Stefan said "Elena and I have some news." He gripped her hand so tight it was white_

 _"We're pregnant." She gave an unsure smile and looked my direction_

 _A celebration rang out among our friends. Everyone hovered over Elena and Stefan, I stayed where I was and watched the scene play out…she was pregnant?_

 _"How far along are you?" Bonnie asked_

 _"About 12 weeks." She stated_

 _12 weeks? That would put conception the week Stefan was out of town…I thought to myself. Not that anyone was smart enough to figure that out…_

 _She looked at me across the room. She was happy…that's all I ever wanted…even if her happiness isn't with me. I walked over to Stefan. "Congrats Brother." I told him_

 _"Brother your gonna be an Uncle!" he patted my back_

 _"I need to head out if I'm gonna meet Andie on time." I lied_

 _"I'm glad you found someone. She'll never hold a candle to Elena though." He pointed out_

 _"It'll be close." I laughed_

 _"Bye Damon."_

 _"Give my best to Elena." I said hurrying out the door_

 **Elena's POV**

 _I watched him rush out of the house without saying a word to me. "Where did Damon rush off to?" I asked my boyfriend_

 _"HE had a date; he wanted me to tell you congrats." Stefan said_

 _"Oh, I wish I'd gotten to say goodbye." I commented_

 _"Why?" Stefan squeezed his hand around my hip_

 _"Just to say goodbye. You know I only want you Stefan." I cried out silently so the rest of our friends didn't hear_

 _"Good." He let go_

 _I wanted to scream for help, but the only help I wanted walked out the door, I wanted to tell him I was sure the baby was his, but…he's gone._

 **Present:**

I woke up on the couch to the smell of bacon. I looked around and saw no sign of Damon. I stood up and felt my knees give under me. "Elena?!" Damon came running in to find me on the floor "Are you okay?"

"I…I just stood up…" I whispered

He helped me back on the couch and felt my head. "You don't feel warm." He commented

"I don't feel right." I told him lying down on the couch

"I'll call the doctor." He told me grabbing the phone. He went off to the other room and came back to tell me that we would go at 3. I felt myself grow tired and drift into dreamland.

 _"Mommy!" a little girl looking just like Damon ran up to me. Her beautiful black hair flowing in the wind, while her icy blues stared into my doe brown eyes_

 _"Mommy, Joshy isn't sharing with me." She pouted_

 _"Arianna, sweetie…Josh is much older than you. You have to remember that you are only 4, he's 11." I reminded my daughter_

 _"When's daddy going to be home?" Ari asked me_

 _"Soon Princess. Soon." I hugged her_

 **Damon's POV  
** She awoke with a start; she was gasping for air. "Elena, Shh…it's okay." She looked around frantic. Not understanding where she was.

"Elena, you're in the hospital…I couldn't…you wouldn't wake up…" I cried

"Where's Josh?"

"He's okay, don't worry." I assured her

"Ms. Gilbert, we have all your test results back." The doctor came in. He looked at me and back at Elena.

"He can stay." She told him

"Elena, you are 16 weeks pregnant, and have abnormal blood sugar levels. That's most likely your cause of fainting and dizziness spells." He said

"I'm sorry…come again?" she said

"You are pregnant, we'd like you to start monitoring your blood sugar, it may only be caused by the pregnancy but just to be safe you'll need to check it regularly. We will send a nurse in with instructions." The doctor walked out

"Did you know?" I asked her

"No…I swear. Will the stress of everything I hadn't…I don't know when my last period was though…I just assumed stress. I had no symptoms."

We were both baffled.

"Damon." She said her tone serious

"Yeah baby." I held her hand

"Don't stay with me because of the baby…I don't want pity…this wasn't planned let alone good timing…but don't feel trapped…you are free to go as you please." She sneered

"Elena…when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm here…You couldn't make me leave even if you wanted to. Josh is my son…and this baby is our baby, little girl or boy is mine…is ours. I want you, all of you. I want my family…"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's POV**

It's been weeks since Elena and I's talk, she is now 22 weeks pregnant and more beautiful than ever. It's Christmas Eve and I'm taking Josh out for a stroll to the park. He doesn't know he's my son yet. Elena wasn't ready to tell him…I on the other hand was MORE than ready, but she is his mother and I have to respect her wishes. "Josh, come on grab your coat." I called to my son

"Coming Uncle Damon!" he raced down the stairs

We walked out the door bundled tightly with the snow falling around us. "Can I ask you a question Josh?" I asked the boy

"Sure." He said

"You know how much I love you and your mother right?" I spoke to him

"What about the new baby?" he asked. He didn't know that I was the father. Elena has been overwhelmed and I'm trying to keep her stress level down for the health of her and the baby.

"I love the baby too." I reassured him "I want to marry your mommy, but if I marry your mommy it means I'll be around forever and I'll be the baby's daddy and you're daddy if you want that…" I told him

"I want mommy to be happy…and she's happy with you. I'm happy with you. I want you to be my daddy…I wish my real daddy wasn't really my daddy."

"I know, but he will never hurt you or mommy again. As long as I am alive he will never be around." I wrapped my arms around this sweet child

"Am I gonna be allowed to call you daddy?"

"We will have to talk to mommy about that one…" I kissed his head

"Can we go home? I'm cold." He said

"Yeah, climb on." I knelt down on the ground so he could climb on my back

He did and we piggy backed to the house.

 **Elena's POV**

I heard my boys come in the house. Tomorrow was Christmas, it was always the day I wanted to tell Josh the truth…that Damon is his father…I'm nervous, but I love them and he should now that his father really does love him.

"Elena?" Damon called

"Bedroom." I called back

They came in the room, and I was reading a pregnancy book. "Did you have a good walk?" I asked them

"It was great momma." Josh said climbing up on the bed with me

"It was chilly so we came back early, the temperature is dropping very rapidly so I'm gonna go out and get some firewood and start a fire." Damon told my beautiful girlfriend

"It's in the shed; be careful it's really slick." I warned him worried

"Don't stress, I'll be back before you know it." He smiled at me "I love you." He told me

"I love you too." I told him as he headed out the door to the shed

"Momma, can I call Uncle Damon daddy?"

"Honey…I was going to wait until tomorrow, but when Uncle Damon comes back we will talk." I told him

"Mom…you and Uncle Damon keep saying things like that and I'm so confused."

 ***15 Minutes Later***

"Elena!" I heard a scream. I quickly got out of bed and hurried down stairs. "Help." He coughed

"Damon! What happened?" I rushed to his side, he was ice cold…how he managed to get in the house have no clue. "We have to get you warmed up." I grabbed a blanket and helped him up the stairs.

"Uncle Damon!" Josh was at the top of the stairs

"Josh go run a luck warm bath. Quickly! Then go make hot chocolate!" I told him

He took off running; I heard the water running and he ran past us to make the hot chocolate. I helped Damon undress and slip into the bath. "Damon…what happened?" I sat by the tub as he shivered

"I…I slipped on a p-patch of ice. I hit m-my head." He stuttered

"Damon…" I held his hand "We are going to the hospital as soon as you are warmed up." I told my boyfriend

"No, no. I don't wanna ruin my sons Christmas…" He begged me

"Damon, I'm sorry but it's not a choice." I told him

He was warmed up now and I helped him out of the tub and to get dressed. We went downstairs to find a worried Josh waiting at the table with 3 cups of hot chocolate. "Uncle Damon? Are you okay?"

"We are gonna go to the doctors, but Uncle Damon will be fine…don't worry baby." I kissed my sons head

"Okay…I can start the fire with the wood we have in here momma. Uncle Damon showed me." My son informed me

"No that's okay. I'll do it when we get back. Call Uncle Jeremy and have him come over."

"Okay momma."

 **Damon's POV**

The doctor said I had a small concussion and gave me some painkillers. Other than that I had a clean bill of health. We were back home now and Josh was asleep. I felt bad for ruining Christmas Eve…

"Damon, you didn't ruin anything." Elena told me

"How did you know?" I asked her

"I know you Damon. I love you Damon." She whispered.

We were seated on the couch watching the fire. She was cuddled into my side. "I was afraid." I told her "When I hit that patch of ice I was afraid I'd never get to be a dad…that id lose everything important to me…you, the baby, and josh…you are my world. All of you." I placed my hand on her small bump.

"You'll never lose us. I promise." She hugged me

"Mommy?" Josh called coming downstairs

"Hey baby." Elena got up and greeted her son. She grabbed his hand and guided his sleepy form to the couch; he crawled up between me and Elena. "Josh, can we talk to you before you go back to sleep?"

"Mhmm." He sleepily whispered cuddling up against my side

"Honey, Mommy has a secret, and she wants to tell you." I heard the tension in Elena's voice…she was terrified

"Josh…" I started "Stefan isn't your dad." I told him

"Well I know that, mommy told me if I didn't want him to be, he didn't have to be." Josh said

"No honey…I mean he's not your real daddy at all." Elena said

"Then who is my dad?" he asked

"I am." I whispered

 **A/N: So…Josh knows now. How do you think he's gonna react?**

 **Review! Tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so…I started taking a summer college program it was a lot. SO I literally haven't opened my computer in 3 weeks. SO sorry! I'm here, at least until the semester starts! I'm new to this whole college thing; you'll have to be patient while I get the hang of it.**

 **Elena's POV**

"Uncle Damon…is my real daddy?" Josh asked

"Yes." I told him "And the baby in mommy's tummy is also Uncle Damon's."

"You're not going to leave us again, are you?" Josh asked Damon with wide eyes

"Never Josh, you are stuck with me now." He enveloped my…our son in a hug. "But you need to get back to bed if you want Santa to bring you lots of toys."

"Okay." He whispered sleepily going up the stairs

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked my boyfriend

"I do Lena…I think he's going to understand." Damon put his arm around me

 **Damon's POV**

We sat in front of the fire until Elena's eyelids got heavy. "Let's go to bed." We went to Elena's room and I tucked her in and headed for the guest room. "Wait." Her small voice said

"Yeah?" I said turning back to the small figure in the bed

"Stay with me?" she whispered reaching out for me

"But Josh?" I started

"He knows, he knows everything…you can stay in here now." She informed me in between yawns

I crawled in next to her. "I love you." I whispered, but she was already asleep.

 **The Next Morning (Christmas Day)**

I heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs. Josh was awake. There was a selection of breakfast foods on the table: bacon, ham, eggs, pancakes, waffles and more. "Good Morning Josh, did you wake you're momma?" I asked my son

"Yes, she said she will be down in a minute." About that time Elena came into the room

"Hey beautiful." I mumbled kissing her forehead

"You didn't have to do all this." She told me looking at the table

"I want my babies well fed." I told her as she poured herself some OJ

"Uncle Damon?" Josh said.

"Yes bud." I turned my attention to him

"Do I call you daddy now?" he asked changing the mood of the room

"Well…" I started "Do you want to call him daddy?" Elena interrupted me

"I don't know…daddies hurt their kids…"

My heart broke in half. "Josh…" I sat next to him "I know I've told you before, but Stefan and I are nothing alike, I will NEVER hurt you or your momma, or your baby brother or sister." I promised my son

"I love you daddy." He whispered wrapping his arms around my neck. I felt tears sting at my eyes, I have waited all my life to hear my child say that to me, now under the oddest circumstances I get to hear my child…my son say that to me…

I looked over and saw Elena crying, I mouthed 'I love you' and she smiled. "Can we open presents now?" Josh pulled away from me

"Finish your breakfast first." By the time Josh finished breakfast everyone had shown up. Jeremy and Jenna and Ric.

"Present time?" Josh asked

"Yes." I smiled

"We haven't told anyone that you're his father, Damon." Elena realized

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can always explain later." I told her

"You're right." She smiled

We walked in and saw Josh anxiously waiting. "Go on." I smiled pulling out my camera.

This is like his first Christmas…everything from here on out is a first for us. He is my son and I will remember every moment. "I'm sorry." Elena whispered

"Don't be." I grabbed her hand "New life, new memories."

"Mommy! There's a present here for you!" Josh said holding up a small box.

"Oh? Who is it from?" She asked him taking the box

"It doesn't say." He told his mother smiling knowing

She started to untie the ribbon and I snuck around behind her. I knelt down just as she opened the box; I heard her gasp and look up. When she didn't see me she turned around and saw me on one knee. "Elena Gilbert, will you do me the honor, the pleasure, of being my wife?"

She was openly crying now. "Yes…1000 times yes." She hugged me not even putting the ring on

"Mommy!" Josh called out pushing in between us "We finally have a family…" he whispered to us

"Josh." She cried "I love you so much." She whispered

"I love you too." He smiled at his mother, my fiancée

 **Elena's POV**

I laid down on my bed, and look at my ring. It's perfect, it's so me. Damon knows me perfectly, he is my other half. We have a beautiful son and we are expecting another beautiful child. This is perfect, my life is complete. I am looking forward to what this is going to change in my life. Damon was tucking our son into bed in his room. I could hear them talking.

" _So, now you and mommy are going to be married?"_

 _"Well there's going to be a wedding and mommy is going to wear a big white dress and look like a princess." Damon said_

 _"She already looks like a princess." Josh pointed out_

 _"That's true." Damon chuckled "But it's time for bed now, Merry Christmas, Son."_

 _"Merry Christmas, daddy." I heard Damon kiss his head and the door close_

Not long after Damon walked through the door. "Hey Kitten."

"I thought I was princess?" I gasp playfully

"You are always a Princess." Damon kissed me

"You are amazing with him Damon…I'm sorry that I kept him from you." I whispered

"I should've been there it's neither of our faults; it is Stefan's fault. He kept us apart." Damon ran his hand through my hair

"I want to believe that…but I had chances Damon, I could've gotten out of there. I stayed, I thought I loved him Damon; I thought he loved me." I cried

"He didn't know what love was." Damon wrapped his strong arms around me. I fit so perfectly in his arms, I felt safe in his arms…Stefan never held me like this when I cried, he hit me until I stopped. I held back everything because of him, now I am free to feel.

"Damon?" I sniffed

"Yeah." He kissed my head

"Thank you." I whispered into his shirt

"Whatever for my queen?" I could hear the smile his voice

"Loving me and my son, our son, there's nothing more I could ask for."

"I'm never going anywhere, but how does a back rub sound?"

"Heavenly." I told him pulling away

 **I'm sorry if this chapter sucks I'm having solo much writers block! HELP ME! GIVE ME IDEAS!**

 **THAT MEANS GIVE SOME REVIEW LOOOOOOOVE!**

 **Until next time!**

 **All my VD love!**

 **Syd.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena's POV**

I was officially 34 weeks pregnant and I was exhausted. Damon has been trying to take the load off of me by working on the nursery and taking care of Josh. I was lying on the couch and my back was killing me. "Damon!" I called feeling pain slice through me. _It's too early!_ I thought

"Honey? What's the matter?" He ran into the room

"It…it hurts." I struggled to catch my breath

"Come on, it's okay. We will go to the hospital." Damon helped me up off the couch

"What…about…Josh?" I asked gasping for breath

"He's fine; we will call Jenna to come over." He soothed me

"O-Okay." I gripped the arm of the couch as Damon steadied me

"Josh, call Aunt Jenna or anyone that will come over, mommas having the baby. We have to hurry." He told our son

"Okay daddy." He said unsure of what to do. "Uncle Jeremy! Mommy's having the baby we need someone to come over now."

Damon helped me in the car after informing me that Jeremy was on his way over and that Josh would be okay for fifteen minutes alone.

Something isn't right…I can feel it. "Damon…I'm worried." I told my fiancée

"Everything is going to be fine Lena. Don't worry." He put on a fake smile that I saw right through. I love him but he was a terrible liar.

 **22 Hours later**

 **Damon's POV**

She was limp, almost lifeless; she was a fighter just like her momma. They would be okay, they had to be. I can't lose them…I mean I just got them.

"You're fiancée is in recovery, Mr. Salvatore." A nurse told me

"Is she going to be okay? I mean if I leave her?" I asked the nurse looking down at my small daughter

"I'll stay right here and hold your spot until you get back, there's another nurse coming in so I have the time to give."

"Are you sure?"

"Mr. Salvatore, you're wife needs you. We'll be fine down here. Go." The Nurse, whose badge read Rose, encouraged me

I hurried out of the NICU and upstairs to my bride-to-be. I walked in her room and she was awake, it's been about 3 hours since our daughter was born and this is the first time she has been awake.

"How is she?" Elena asked

"She's a fighter Lena, don't worry she will be okay." I kissed my wife-to-be's forehead

"When can I see her?" she asked me

"You can as soon as you're strong enough." I sat in the chair beside her

"I want to see my baby, Damon…She shouldn't be alone." She sighed frustrated

"She's not alone, there's a nurse in there."

"Damon, I'm worried about her."

"She is beautiful Elena, she needs a name."

"I know exactly what we should name her. I heard it in a dream."

"Arianna." We said in unison

 **DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE*DE**

 **Elena's POV**

It's been a week since Arianna was born; I'd since gotten released from the hospital. Arianna was getting stronger, she was abnormally small for a close to term baby. She should've been bigger, something was wrong and she didn't get the full nutrients she needed, that's what caused the early labor.

We were heading to the hospital to see our daughter. We walked into the NICU and I saw all the parents with sick babies. I am so grateful it's not as bad as the 20 week old baby barley living, or the baby who has yet to cry because of underdevelopment. My heart breaks for these parents. "Sophie, how is she today?" I asked the woman on my left

"Making progress. How's Arianna?"

"She's getting there. Have you named her?"

"Can I be honest with you?" The woman no more than 19 asked me

"Of course." I grabbed her hand tightly

"I'm afraid to." The tears slide down her cheeks

"Name her, I swear it helps them. After we named Arianna she was making huge improvements."

"Grace…Grace Samantha." She whispered "You have a name baby girl." She looked in at her daughter

"I love it." I hugged the woman

I walked over to another mother I'd grown close with. "Haley, how is she?"

"Hope is well, they say we might get to go home tomorrow, her father is very excited to finally meet her."

"I'm sorry that he couldn't be here with you." I squeezed her hand tightly

"Me too…but when you don't love each other there's no real reason to be there for one another." She sighed

"I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." I hugged her then walked to my own baby

"Hi Arianna. How are you today? Did you miss mommy and daddy?"

"Getting better each day." Rose said checking her charts "She may be able to go home by the end of the week, if she keeps improving like this." Rose smiled at us. At Damon. I felt a twinge of jealously…but he was here, with me, watching over _our_ daughter. He was mine, ours. Forever.

"Elena." He said to me looking in my eyes

"What?" I asked

"You know I'm right where I belong." He held my hand over the top of her incubator.

"I know." I whispered "You just used to go out with anyone that caught your eye and I worry that I don't catch your eye since I got pregnant and had the baby…" I admitted to him

"You always catch my eye baby." He told me "I'm not the guy I used to be. I have a family now."

"I wish Josh could come here." I told my fiancée

"He will get to see her soon my Love, don't worry." He assured me

 **6 Weeks Later**

 **Damon's POV**

I closed the door on the unused nursery and sighed. I walked into the bedroom and saw Elena and Josh in bed asleep. The house was too quiet. My heart ached. My daughter…gosh I missed her.

 **A/N: Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elena's POV**

I walked into the hospital for the 1000 time it seemed. I headed for the NICU. Damon was taking Josh to school and then he had to go to work. About 2 days before we were going to take Arianna home fever struck and they couldn't get it to break. My baby was sick and I couldn't do anything for her. I walked in after dressing in my scrubs and saw a new set of parents.

"Sophie?" I asked surprised to see the young girl in here "Is Grace okay?" The girl had gone home weeks ago

"Everything is fine. I was visiting Arianna." She told me. My heart was full. "I know she has been quite sick and I wanted to check in." she put her gloved hand over my own

"Thank you." The tears rolled down my cheeks "I just want my baby home." I sighed

"Soon. I believe it." She hugged me

"Thank you." I whispered sitting next to my baby as she left

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling today? It's mommy, daddy to bubba to school." Arianna just slept peacefully

"Miss. Gilbert." Rose said "She is doing so much better; it shouldn't be long now before she is home." She patted my back "Where is Mr. Salvatore today?"

"He had an important meeting with his publishers today; he pushed it off for weeks already. He couldn't…we couldn't afford for him to miss it."

"Things at home getting tight?" she nosed

"Damon, just needs to get his next book advance and we will be fine." I simply said

She took the cue and backed off checking on other patients as well. I felt myself start to drift to sleep and fell into darkness.

 **Damon's POV**

I've called 9 times and Elena hasn't answered. If she were at the hospital she would still take my call.

It worried me when I got a call in the middle of my meeting that no one picked Josh up from school; immediately I called my bride to be and no answer. I left my meeting telling my bosses that I had an emergency and hurried to my son's school. I pulled up and ran into the office. "Daddy!" I felt him latch onto me

"I am so sorry, Josh. Mommy and I must have miscommunicated." I kissed his head

"I thought you forgot about me." He whimpered

"Buddy…I am so so sorry." The broken hearted look on his face killed me inside. "Go sit down and let me talk to your principal."

"Mr. Salvatore, this cannot happen again." He warned me

"I am so sorry, his mother was supposed to pick him up, I don't know what happened." I told him

"This is the 6th time he's been picked up late Mr. Salvatore. I was lenient during the hospital stay, but…" he sighed "I will have to file a report the next time he is left."

"Please no." I cried "We are good parents, I swear it. Our daughter is sick and in the hospital, we've never even gotten to hold her yet; you have to understand we are trying our best." I put my head in my hands

"Last warning." He stood from his desk and I followed him out of his office

"Come on, son." I sighed defeated

"Daddy…why do you and mommy forget me?" he asked me

"It's not on purpose." I whispered to him "Mommy and I are very sorry. This will never happen again, we don't forget you…we just don't remember who is supposed to pick you up. I will make it my personal job from here on out." I told him calling Elena again

No answer.

"Where are you?" I whispered while Josh looked out the window of the car

We pulled into the driveway and there was no sign of Elena's car. For a moment I worried that she left us, but she would never leave Josh. Things have been a little rocky between us but it's really just stress.

"Where's mommy?" Josh asked

"I'm sure she'll be home soon." I said dialing her number

No answer.

I called Jenna to come over. When she arrived I asked her to watch Josh so I could go to the hospital. "Buddy, I will be back and I am gonna find momma and bring her home." I kissed his head

"I trust you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, kid." I grabbed my leather jacket and hurried out the door

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and saw her car. I rushed inside the NICU. I saw Elena sleeping on a chair next to an empty incubator. "Elena?" I shook her shoulder "Hmm?" she opened her eyes groggily

"Damon?"

"Elena, where's Arianna?" I asked her

She sat up quickly. "Arianna." She gasped "My baby's gone."

"How long have you been asleep?" I asked her

"I don't know. Rose got me a coffee and then you were here." She told me

"I'm calling security. Where's your cell phone? I've been calling you for HOURS." I told her alerting security.

"It's gone." She said checking her pockets.

 **4 Hours Later**

 **Elena's POV**

My daughter was kidnapped. The police issued an amber alert; we think she was taken by Rose since no one can seem to locate her. "Elena?" Damon said

I looked up.

"How are you calling me?" he asked showing the detective the phone

"Answer it." He told my fiancée

"Hello," he said putting it on speaker _"Mr. Salvatore, my favorite dad."_ It was Rose

"Rose, why do you have Elena's phone?" he calmly asked as we sat in our living room

 _"So we can start our new life together Damon."_

"Where are you Rose? Let me come to you." He said

There was crying in the background. Our daughter was with this woman.

 _"I want to come to you, but that Elena needs to be gone along with that boy."_

"I'll do whatever I have to; I just want to be with you Rose." Damon told her

 _"You have until sundown, the consequences aren't pretty."_

The line went dead.

 **A/N: I'll be honest; I'm not really sure where this twist came from…so I hope you like it. I just start typing and words just come onto the screen.**

 **Later y'all**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon's POV**

Elena and Josh left the house and walked around the block cutting through the backyard and back into the house. They hid in the basement with the police. I heard the front door open and the sound of Arianna crying pulled me back into the moment. "Rose. My love, you're here." I went over to her and my daughter

"Isn't she beautiful?" Rose asked me

"She is." I said "Can I hold her?"

"No. I need to assure the house is empty." She said pulling away from me

"Rose I promise; it's just the 3 of us. We can finally be a family." I hated saying these words

"I suppose." She handed me Arianna and the door bust open. Rose tried to run but was caught by Elena. "Don't you ever touch my daughter or my family ever again." She slapped her across the face

The police took Rose away and we took Arianna back to the hospital; hoping and praying everything was okay.

We waited in the waiting room, antsy for news. "Arianna Salvatore?" We stood up

"Mr. Salvatore?" she approached me "You may see her now."

Elena started to follow me back and was stopped by the nurse. "I'm her mother."

"I'm sorry, if you don't have the same last name I can't let you back. Miss. Gilbert."

"I'm on her birth certificate. I gave birth to her. She is my daughter." Elena pleaded

"I'm sorry ma'am."

I looked back at my crying fiancée not sure what to say. I walked in and saw my small daughter. "Is she okay?"

"She is able to go home, perfectly healthy and perfect in every way." The nurse told me

"Thank you." I signed the papers and took my daughter in my arms

"She can go home?" Elena asked hopeful when she saw us. Her tear-stained face said everything else. She was angry I just couldn't tell who she was angry with.

"Yes." I choked out.

We rode home in silence except the occasional cry from our daughter. Elena sat in the back to be close to her. When we got home Jeremy and Jenna welcomed us cooing over our daughter. Once they left we settled Arianna in our room. "Elena…" I started

"Don't talk to me." She snapped crawling under the covers

"Don't shut me out." I begged her but she turned away from me

"It's probably best if you slept elsewhere." She coldly told me

"Princess…what did I do?"

"Go." She growled

I silently walked down the hall to Josh's room and crawled in next to him. "Daddy?" he whispered "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you son. Go back to sleep." I told my sweet boy as I let my tears come silently.

 **Elena's POV**

I sobbed quietly into my pillow, I was so harsh. I didn't mean it. I just was angry. They wouldn't let me see my daughter but he didn't fight for me; he was scared to and just wanted to hold our daughter…I just let my emotions take over. I got up and walked downstairs to see the couch empty. Did he leave completely? I walked into the kitchen and saw a half empty glass of water. It was then I heard the creak of the floorboards, he was awake. The stairs creaked as you walked down then and there he was; his luscious black hair a tangled mess, his beautiful blues met my brown eyes. They were red and swollen, bags under his eyes showed how much pain he was in. "Did I wake you?" he asked pouring himself a cup of tea he had made

"No…I wasn't asleep."

"Did you need my help with Arianna?" he asked as he began to pick up his teacup

"Damon!" I shouted but it was too late. The scorching liquid had broken the chilled teacup and broke into his hand.

"Ahhhh." He screamed in pain holding his wrist tightly. "Come here." I urged him to the sink

I turned on the cold water and washed the blood and cooled his hand down. He winced in pain. "You have glass stuck in your hand, hold still and I'll get it." I grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen drawer. I removed the tweezers from it removing the small glass fragments from his hand. He cringed each time I pulled a piece out.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I was bandaging his hand up

"Blood makes me queasy." He told me "Ever since…"

I nodded understanding. "Being a mom you can't be queasy at the sight of blood, or vomit, or anything else your child might throw at you." I smiled at him

He remained silent. "I'll never be a good father." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him

"You are a great father already, Damon…Why would you think that?" I knew the answer in my heart

"You don't want me near the kids…you don't believe I won't leave you. Why else would you get up in the middle of the night to check to see if I was sleeping on the couch like you told me too."

"Damon I…" there was no arguing with what he said. He was right.

"I told you." He scoffed "I better get to bed. I have to work in the morning. "I'll be gone before you get up, I'll drop Josh off at school."

"Damon please…" I started but he was already gone.

 **Damon's POV**

It's been 3 days since we brought Arianna home from the hospital. I have been sleeping in guest room. I don't want Josh to know that his parents are fighting. He's a smart kid, I know he will figure it out eventually. I steal moments with Ari when I can. Elena and I haven't spoken since that night. I leave her little notes around the house hoping she'll know I'm here for the long hall, but nothing's changed between us.

"Damon." It was my angel's voice

"Yeah." I turned around the bags under my eyes evident

"Can you watch the kids for a bit, Arianna shouldn't need to be fed until I get back, but there's milk in the freezer if you need it." She said to me

"Yeah, where are you going?" I asked her

"Just to the market, we need a few things. It's just easier to leave the kids here and be back quicker." She told me

"Okay." I gave her a smile

"Thanks." She grabbed her keys "I'll be back, 45 minutes tops." She kissed my cheek

 _I love you._ I thought to myself but didn't say it. I didn't know if she still loved me. Things were not supposed to be this way. I heard her car pull out and watched her leave the neighborhood. "Where'd momma go?" Josh asked me

"She ran to the market. She'll be back soon." I told our son

"Okay. Can I hold Arianna? Momma won't let me."

That's odd. I thought to myself. "I'll help you, is that fair?"

"Yeah." He smiled. We walked up the stairs and into Ari's room and Josh sat with the boppy pillow and rested Arianna in his arms.

 **No One's POV  
** In the midst of the happy moment Damon and his son Josh were having. No one seemed to hear the array of sirens rushing by their neighborhood. The direction of the market. Happiness is temporary; here and gone like a flash of light. ( **Lyrics- Natalie Grant)**

 **A/N: Don't worry. It's not always what it seems.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damon's POV**

My stomach dropped when I opened the door. Two police officers stood on my porch. "Mr. Salvatore?"

I struggled to stay upright. She'd only been gone an hour. Shopping can take longer sometimes. It was a mistake. They were at the wrong house. "Sir?" they said again. I didn't tell her I loved her…

"Yes." I said clutching the baby monitor in my hand

"You are Elena Gilbert's fiancée correct?" they asked me

 _Please no. Be a mistake. I didn't tell her I loved her._ "Yes." Tears forming in my eyes. I can't raise two kids on my own. I need my Elena. My angel…

"We've come to take you to the hospital. She is getting checked out but she isn't stable enough to drive home. She witnessed a dreadful accident and needs a ride home. I felt relief flood my being. "She's okay?" I gasped

"Well…physically." They told me "I'll get my car. I have our 2 kids, I don't have anyone to watch them." I told them

"We will escort you sir." They told me

"I'll get my kids in the car." I hurried and got the kids in the car and hurried to the hospital. When I ran in they directed me and the kids to Elena. When I saw her I took her in my arms. I set Arianna's cars eat down and hugged my bride to be. "Elena…" I whispered into her hair

She didn't respond. She didn't move. Her eyes stayed in one focused spot on the wall. "She's been like this since they brought her in." the nurse told me "She's in shock."

I got Arianna out of her car seat and held her close to me. "Lena, honey. It's us."

No response.

We sat there for 20 minutes before Jenna came rushing in. "How is she?" she asked me

"She hasn't moved since she was brought in." I told Jenna handing the baby off to her "Can you take the kids home?" I asked her

"Of course." She hugged me "Is momma gonna be alright daddy?" Josh asked me

"She will be okay, Daddy will make sure of it. Take care of Arianna for me. We love you so much." I kissed his head. "I'll be home soon."

"Elena." I grabbed her hands "Kitten, it's me." She turned her head to face me

"I thought I lost you." She rasped out and fell into my arms in sobs

"Shhhhh…" I rubbed her back "I'm here, you'll never lose me."

"I…I had just left. He was coming so fast…I was sure..." she couldn't breath

"Hey, hey look at me." She looked in my eyes "Deep breaths. You are here, I am here."

"I was sure I'd never see you again."

"I didn't tell you I loved you before you left." I whispered and began to cry

"What?"

"When you left…I didn't tell you I loved you." I cried

"Honey…I knew. I did." She cried harder "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"No, forgive me. I've been a terrible father and fiancée." I begged

"He…there was so much blood Damon." She shook "How did he get out?"

"What?" I was confused

"It was Stefan…" she told me "I…I saw him smirk as he raced for me…I don't know how…how I managed to miss him, but…he hit another van…The cops said that there was no one in the car when they got to the accident. Damon, his car it was…and the amount of blood; it was fatal. How did he get out of jail and that accident?"

 **5 Days Later**

 **Elena's POV**

Things at home have gotten significantly better, Damon and I have a lot to work on but we can do it. There's been no sign of Stefan, cops circle the house now. We feel trapped. "Mommy, why are the police out there?"

"You remember when mommy was in the hospital the other day?" he nodded his head "Well your daddy…I mean Stefan tried to hit mommy."

"I thought he was in jail." Josh looked at me

"He was supposed to be. That's why the police are here." "Oh." He whispered "Mommy…I'm scared."

"My precious baby, don't be scared daddy and I will protect you."

"And Arianna?"

"Yes, Arianna too." I kissed his head

Josh went to his room to do his homework. "Damon, he's terrified…we have to fix this. I have to fix this." I told him

"Let the police do their jobs honey, your kids nearly lost you last week." Damon told me while rocking Arianna

"My son is terrified because of me." I told him "We have to do something."

 **Elena's POV  
** I slipped out of the covers and grabbed my bag. I was going to fix this. I left a note on my pillow for Damon and snuck into the nursery. "Arianna, mommy loves you so much and I will be back. Take care of daddy for me."

Next I went to Josh's room and kissed his head leaving him a note explaining that mommy will be back and to just give it time. I walked out the side door where the cops couldn't see. I took my phone out and looked at the message I received last night.

 _Come Alone._

 _-S_

I went into the woods where he told me to meet him. I was terrified, but I had to protect my family. I heard movement in the bushes and knew this was it; this was the last time I'd be able to turn around.

The movement was getting closer. I can't do this. I turned and took off as fast as my feet could take me. They were faster. I tripped over a fallen tree. "Oomph." I tried to get up but he was behind me.

"Do you really think you can out run me?"

 **A/N: SO sorry for the long wait on updating, my job has been requiring some long hours and I haven't been able to write, but I'm working on it now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on My Son**

 _The movement was getting closer. I can't do this. I turned and took off as fast as my feet could take me. They were faster. I tripped over a fallen tree. "Oomph." I tried to get up but he was behind me._

 _"Do you really think you can out run me?"_

 **Elena's POV**

I turned to look at my attacker only to find the face of my fiancé. "Damon?" I gasped

"I know you Elena; I was never going to let this happen. I won't risk losing you, not again." He helped me to my feet

"Who's with the kids?" I asked

"Jenna. I knew something was going to happen, she was waiting for you to leave to come in."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I whispered as we walked back to our home

"Please trust me to take care of you, and the kids. He will never hurt you again, I promise." He kissed the top of my head as the house came into view.

"Damon, I love you."

"I love you too Lena, even when you make stupid choices." A sudden familiar noise caused us to stop in our tracks.

"Move and she dies." His voices whispered "Come with me and they won't be harmed."

I turned to see Stefan, gun aimed at me. "I'll go. Don't hurt Damon, the kids need him."

"These kids." He pulled his phone out, scrolling through pictures of Jenna and Josh tied up with Arianna in a masked man's arms with a gun.

"I'll do anything." I whispered

That's when another man came and grabbed Damon. "Please don't hurt him." I begged Stefan who held me by my hair

"Oh, he's not my priority." He laughed wickedly

Next thing I knew he threw me to the ground and sat on top of me. "Enjoy the show brother." Stefan laughed as Damon fought to free himself

"Damon…" I cried as Stefan raped me. "Don't leave me…"

"No one wants a toy that's already played with." Stefan laughed running off into the woods. I curled up in a ball and sobbed. The man took off with Stefan leaving Damon free. "Elena." He whispered running over to me

I couldn't speak. I couldn't look at him. I was trash. "Elena, we have to get the police, they can catch him."

"We left the house though…this is my fault." I sobbed sitting up looking at my torn clothes.

"Here." Damon took his leather jacket off wrapping it around me. Thankfully I was shorter than him so it covered most of me.

"Let's go." He said pulling me towards the house. "Help. We need help!"

The officers came running over. "What were you doing outside in the middle of the night?" they asked

"Stefan…he rapped me." Elena cried

"We need to get her to the hospital ASAP. Call for backup." The officer told directed the younger one to do. "We will need both your statements; we will take them at the hospital."

"Damon, the kids. Check on the kids!" I yelled but he was already running into the house

 **Damon's POV**

I ran in the house to see Jenna sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey, everything okay?" she asked

I ran past her and went upstairs to Josh's room; he was peacefully sleeping with Elena's note sitting untouched. Arianna was asleep in her crib in the nursery.

"Damon." Jenna whispered "What happened?"

"Stefan went after Elena, its bad Jenna; can you stay with the kids? We will be at the hospital, call if you need anything."

"Dam-" She started but I was already getting in the ambulance with Elena.

 ***The Next Morning***

 **Jenna's POV**

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Josh while feeding Arianna a bottle when I heard his sleepily voice. "Aunt Jenna?" he asked "Where is mommy and daddy?"

"Um, they got up early and asked me to watch you." I lied

"Oh…when will they be back?" he asked coming over to kiss his sisters head

"You know they didn't tell me. I will call them after breakfast and find out."

I heard voices out the back window, and peeked out to see Stefan with a gun. "Josh, take Arianna and got to your room and lock the door. Hide. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." He shook taking Arianna. "Run." I whispered

I grabbed the handgun Elena kept on the top of the cupboard and dialed 911.

The back door busted open and I waited. "The kids are upstairs."

He wasn't alone.

This was my chance.

I stood up and fired at the man heading to the stairs. Stefan took a shot at me; I turned and shot him in the leg. I fired at least 3 more before I hit the floor. The cops came running in. "We need an ambulance NOW!"

"Josh…Josh's room." I whispered before the darkness took over

 **Damon's POV**

I got the call as the doctor came in. It was Jenna. "Hey Jenna is everything okay?"

"Damon…its Liz."

"Where's Jenna?" I asked

"She's…she's been shot." Liz said

"Where…where are the kids?" I was scared to know

"They are on their way to you, they are okay. Stefan is dead. Jenna heard them in the back yard and sent Josh upstairs to hide in the closet, Josh did and heard the gun shots, he stayed put until the cops busted the door open."

"How's Jenna?"

"It's not good Damon…She is a hero…"

Just then a group of paramedics came through the door, with Jenna on a gurney. "Massive blood loss."

"Severed artery."

"BP 105/54."

"Jenna!" I ran after the gurney

"We are taking her into surgery." A nurse stopped me

 **A/N: There is chapter 10. I think I will make the epilogue next; I am just struggling with anymore ideas for this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Elena's POV  
** I picked my small daughter up and helped her put the star on the top of the tree. She giggled as I put her down and ran from the room shouting for her daddy. I carried the tray of Christmas cookies to the kitchen to put in the cookie jar. I heard the front door open and the voice of my 11 year old daughter and 19 year old son. Josh and Arianna came into the kitchen to see me putting the cookies in the jar. "Hey mom." Josh kissed my cheek grabbed a cookie

"Mom, where's dad?" Arianna asked

"In the garage with Charlie. The answer is no by the way." I told her

"You don't even know the question." Arianna whined

"And what was it?" I countered

"Never mind…" she gave up heading to her bedroom in defeat

"I love you." I called after her

"Yeah yeah."

Life after Stefan was killed got a lot better. Damon and I moved to the coast of North Carolina, we bought a beach house. Our kids got to grow running on the beach with our dog Beckett. When Arianna was 6 Damon and I got the surprise of a lifetime, we were expecting baby number 3.

We had never talked about more kids, but surprise Charlotte came into our world. Our sweet little Charlie is 5 years old; she is so excited to be a big sister. I laid my hand on my somewhat rounded abdomen.

"Joshey!" Charlie ran to her older brother. Josh picked her up and spun her around. "How's my favorite little sister?" he smiled

"Hey. I'm still here." Arianna said coming down in her Christmas pjs.

"Yeah yeah." He ruffled her hair

I watched my kids sitting around the Christmas tree. Josh had grown into such an amazing kid. "Look who's here." Damon called as Jeremy wheeled Jenna into the house. "Aunt Jenna!" I hugged her

"Elena! I've missed you."

"How are the girls?" I asked her. After Stefan shot her, she became paralyzed from the waist down. During physical therapy she met Alaric, we call him Ric. He had two little girls at the time.

"Perfect. They will be here in a few hours." Jenna smiled

 **Damon's POV**

"Good night Charlie." I kissed my daughters head and tucked her onto the spot on the couch. Ever since Arianna was old enough to understand Santa, Josh would sleep in the living room with her and wait for him. Of course they would all sleep through everything, but even today my 19 year old son was asleep on the living room floor with his sisters. "He's such a good kid." Elena whispered

"They all are." I kissed her "Come on you need your sleep Mrs. Claus."

"You have to be up in a few hours Mr. Claus." She giggled hurrying up the stairs

Life wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for us.

A/N: I am so sorry for the abrupt ending; I am just super busy and HATE leaving unfinished stories. I will continue to write, just not this story. Let me know what you think, please try and be nice about it.

Write ya later y'all.


End file.
